cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Asaka Narumi
Asaka Narumi is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. She's a member of Team Asteroid. Her alias is "Assassin" on her team because of her strategy of using Pale Moon units to switch cards in and out of the soul. It is shown that she has a major crush on Ren. Appearance She has blue eyes and shoulder-length hair. During the first two seasons, she is usually seen wearing her casual outfit which consists of a blue, long-sleeve, coat with a white, short-sleeved shirt under the coat, a white belt with two pink ribbons on both sides, and long, knee-length boots. She also wears light blue earrings and a blue choker. During seasons 3 and 4, she is usually seen wearing her school uniform. In Season 6, her hair has grown a lot longer and she wears a white, long-sleeved shirt with a blue sleeveless coat, and a white shirt. She wears a loose, purple ribbon, a black choker, and high-heeled shoes. Biography Anime Biography One year before Season 1, Asaka was scouted for membership in the Foo Fighters. Through relentless training, she fought her way up the ranks of Foo Fighter to became one of its top members, promoted into rank 3 of AL4. Fiercely loyal to Ren, she treats her fights as a stage, operating with both strength and grace to fashion the ultimate show for him. Resolving to grow strong enough to draw his eyes to her, she turns around AL4's initial bout against Q4 by breaking Misaki's Tsukuyomi strategy."Character: Narumi Asaka." Game Set: Vanguard United States. Blogger, 1 Oct. 2011. Web. 16 Mar. 2012. . Season 2 At the Seoul Stage, after the defeat of Team Movie Stars, Asaka appears once more as a member of a new team, Team New AL4 along with Ren, Kai and herself. At the Seoul Stage, she once again faces Misaki Tokura. As Misaki still uses the same strategy to fight her she easily sees through it and uses her new card Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier to defeat her and states that the Misaki she knew back in the National Tournament would not be beaten this easily. At the Final of the Seoul Stage, she faces Yuri Usui and wins the match while Ren loses to Kenji Mitsusada. While she is concerned for him Ren dismisses the lost as he says he might try out Pale Moon next as Dark Irregulars doesn't suit him. Team NAL4 went to the summer resort island which they are invited by the Tatsunagi Financial Group. He decides to do a Test of Courage where half of them becomes scarers and the others being scared. Asaka and Ren are shown looking for people to play beach volleyball and managed to get Misaki into playing the game by Asaka insulting her. NAL4 stays behind in the resort island while the rest and Q4 goes back to Japan in preparation for the next stage. Asaka and the rest of the winning teams gather in Japan, the last stage of the VF Circuit. NAL4 wanders around the amusement park where the final stage is held. After the winning ceremony, all the teams gather in a room that has a portal that creates a space connected between Cray and Earth to fight a mysterious empty power, Void. NAL4 gets seperated with the other teams by Leon Soryu not long after their arrival in the space. Ren uses his PSY Qualia to sense Leon's in order to find him. After finding Leon, Ren lets Kai challenge Leon to a battle (as he said to himself that he could not stop Kai when he's this furious). Asaka and Ren were challenged by Sharlene and Jillian to a tag fight. Ren declined it initially due to him being tired from the "sniffing" to track Leon's PSY Qualia but accepted it as he wonders how it is like to be up against an Aqua Force deck. However, it was soon interrupted by the crumbling of the fight table as Kai lost his fight against Leon. Asaka and her teammates were sent back to Earth as Kai lost and defeated cardfighters cannot exist in the space. Season 3 Asaka appears in Season 3 as Fukuhara High School's Cardfight Club's Vice-captain. (though she volunteers to do all the work for Ren though Tetsu tells her not to baby him). She begins to show jealousy due to Suiko Tatsunagi now serving Ren which she does (and does not want anyone else serving him). She is first seen facing Leon of Team Dreadnought and loses to his new Aqua Force Deck, however Leon hints that the deck she used was not meant for serious fights. She later faces Kourin Tatsunagi at the finals of the VF High School Kanto Block 3. Determined to win the round for Ren she uses a combination of Miracle Pop, Eva's Break ride and Nightmare Doll, Chelsea's Persona Blast to defeat Kourin. Later during the reverse incident in Fukuhara High, she became one of the Reverse fighters to challenge Ren stating that she will make him into her own personal puppet and wanting to be called queen. In that cardfight, she made a passionate argument that dispite everything she has done to improve and get Ren to notice her, he still does not look at her the same way he does for Kai and Aichi, individual both acknowledge as powerful and strong. But contrary to what she believes, Ren really does acknowledge her strength, especially her attitude about losing, stating that she is just as important to him as Tetsu and Kai asking her to stay by his side. Though after the fight she does not remember saying or hearing any of this and Ren and Suiko (who was observing their cardfight) started teasing her about it. Manga Biography She first appeared hidden by the shadows but later revealed herself when she heard about a stronger fighter. Dragging Minami Kawanami around like a dog since he lost and caused Foo Fighter to have a stain on their record. She came to Card Capital in search for Toshiki Kai who have defeated Kawanami, wanting to challenge him to see how good he was. Taishi Miwa was not pleased to have Foo Fighter members going after Kai and decided that he will fight her in his stead. Although it was looking good for Miwa he lost. Misaki then decided that she was fed up of how Foo Fighter operated and challenged Asaka next. Ren, who came over to Card Capital in search for Kai, watched over their match and saw that Asaka would lose in the end. References External Links Character: Narumi Asaka Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Pale Moon Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters